


Birthday Blues

by ButterflyField



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel saves the day, sweet and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyField/pseuds/ButterflyField
Summary: Ella couldn't believe her friends had ignored her birthday.  But in the midst of feeling forgotten and sorry for herself, a friendly archangel showed up and managed to save the day.
Relationships: Gabriel/OC, Gabriel/OFC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Birthday Blues

It was Ella’s birthday, and it was a terrible one. Her so-called friends had completely forgotten – either that or ignored it. She wasn’t quite sure which scenario made her feel more awful. And to make matters worse, this was nothing new. It seemed to happen almost every year. Some years were not nearly as bad. In fact the previous year, a few of them remembered and did some nice things for her, made her feel appreciated. But this year? Only one had sent her a quick text the night before, saying a card would be late in the mail, and that was it. Now here it was, the day of, and pretty much nothing. It was very frustrating, and surprisingly hurtful still. She had told herself she would simply shrug it off if it happened (again), roll her eyes and carry on. But now that it HAD happened (again), it stung badly, because she had somehow convinced herself they WOULD remember, would show her that they cared, that she mattered. And now it was obvious that was not the case. 

Ella tried not to let it get to her, tried to do some things to make herself feel better. She even made a little cake, her favorite kind, to cheer herself up. It didn’t really work. She kept staring at the little cake every time she passed it, not wanting to dig into it, thinking -- stupidly – that perhaps someone would call, or pop over to surprise her, and she would then share it with them, and it would taste even better then. She held out hope until finally around 8pm, then gave up, leaving the cake to sit on the counter as a reminder of how her friends really did suck. At that point anger felt better than the hurt and empty feeling inside of her.

Ella made her way to the living room with a drink and started watching a movie. It at least took her mind of things for a little, though she noticed she wasn’t laughing at the funny parts. One movie ended, another began. About halfway through the second one she worked her way back into the kitchen to get a glass of water, and her eyes immediately spotted that cake. To her surprise she teared up, a lump in her throat. Then she quickly channeled it back to anger. She picked up the cake roughly with the intent of taking it the trash can and dumping it dramatically. She took the few steps towards the can, but paused for a second when she reached it. That’s when she heard a voice behind her.

“Well now, what did that cake ever do to you?” She turned quickly, seeing Gabriel standing there with a mischievous smirk on his face.

  
Ella blinked in surprise. “Gabe?? What are you doing here?”

  
“Popped in to wish you a happy birthday, kiddo," he said with a wink.

Ella felt the tears well up in her eyes again. She let go of the cake plate and moved quickly to him, giving him a huge hug. He seemed surprised for a second but hugged her back. “Well what’s this all about?” he asked lightly. Ella just kept hugging him, her face buried into his shoulder. After a few more seconds Gabriel pulled back and glanced at her. His face was serious as he gently pulled her chin up to look him in the eyes. "What’s with the teary peepers?"

Ella tried to shrug, act indifferent, but her tone betrayed her. "Just – not a good birthday. Pretty much all my friends forgot."

Gabriel frowned. “What?? That’s crap!"  
  
“Yeah,” she replied. “No one called, texted, stopped by, no cards – nothing.”

"Well they’re obviously all morons. And dicks.” He raised an eyebrow. “Want me to punish them good?”

Ella chuckled. “Tempting, but no. Not worth it.”

“You sure?” he asked. “You know I have no problem dishing out just desserts.” Ella smiled and shook her head no. Gabriel glanced over to the garbage can. “Speaking of desserts…”

She looked over as well, saw her cake that had tumbled into the garbage can after all. “Oh shit!” she exclaimed.

Gabriel chuckled. “Now that’s a travesty for sure.” He took a few steps over, his arm still around Ella, pulling her with him. He reached out, got a finger full of icing, brought it up and licked his finger. “Not bad. Still good.” She giggled and watched him grab a chunk of cake and icing, popping it in his mouth. “Quite good, actually.” She chuckled again as he grabbed another chunk, held it out to feed to her. She opened her mouth a little, still laughing and took it from him. It did taste rather good, especially now.   
  


Gabriel smiled at her. “Now that’s better right?” She nodded and smiled appreciatively at him. “Well I’ll tell you what,” Gabriel continued, “as much fun as this is, standing here eating cake out of the trash…” Ella snorted out another laugh as he continued, “… l have a better idea. Let’s go paint the town red. Dinner, drinks, dancing…”

Ella gave him a sweet look. “Gabe, it’s nearly midnight.”  
  
“So? It’s your birthday. Trust me, the night is young.” He gave her a devilish look. “We’re going to celebrate, and I won’t take no for an answer. Now…” he took a step back and gave her quick look up and down. “Let’s get you all decked out.” He snapped his fingers and she was in a little black dress with heels and sparkling jewelry, her hair in loose, sexy waves. He ogled her slightly and nodded. “Mmmm, very nice.” She laughed, blushing slightly. That was not his normal reaction to her. She quickly turned the attention away from herself.

  
“Well what about you?” she gestured. He was still in his typical casual shirt, pants, and jacket. “We don’t exactly match,” she teased.

“Never fear, my dear,” he said lightly and snapped again. He was now in a white button-down shirt with grey dress pants and a dark blazer. He looked very handsome, and Ella actually caught her breath, tried not to blush again, which seemed to amuse him. This evening was definitely taking a turn she had not expected, especially with him.

“Alrighty then – shall we?” He offered his arm, his elbow bent. Ella took it, and he snapped once more with his other hand. They found themselves outside a fancy restaurant along a well-lit and bustling strip.  
  
“Where are we?” she asked.  
  
“Vegas, baby,” he replied somewhat dramatically, and she laughed. He escorted her inside where they were greeted by the maître d’ who ushered them to a table he declared “the best seat in the house.” 

They spent the next half hour or so dining on wonderful hors d oeuvres, drinking champagne, and talking and laughing. Ella tried to be somewhat coy, while Gabriel was extremely flirty and playful. Ella kept thinking he was just being nice to her, and she tried not to take it all too seriously. But by the time they had dessert (which Gabriel proclaimed quite good but still second to her trash can cake), Ella was finding herself very attracted to him, and uncertain about that. He certainly didn’t feel the same about her, right? He was just being kind and sweet -- right?

There was a piano player who had been playing relaxing background music all through their meal. They had just finished dessert and the last of the second bottle of champagne when the pianist began playing a slow, romantic song. A few couples got up and moved to a little dance area. Gabriel stood up and came over to her. “How about a birthday dance, lovely?” Ella smiled a little shyly and took his hand. They moved out to the middle of the open floor. Gabriel turned, still holding her hand and raising it up slightly, put his other hand on her waist, waiting for her to gently place hers on his shoulder. Once she did, he moved in close to her and they began to sway slowly to the music. Ella relaxed and allowed a small smile to form on her lips. It was sweet and romantic, and she felt like she was floating. 

  
At one point Gabriel moved his lips close to her ear, which sent tingles through her. “This is nice,” he said in a tone that was still sexy but surprisingly sincere. Ella nodded and pressed her body closer to his. The warmth between them grew more powerful by the moment, and her heart began thumping steadily. 

Another minute passed and Gabriel pulled back slightly, turned his head. After a quick intense look, his lips brushed against hers. Ella felt her knees go weak as they kissed slowly and insistently. Then he deepened the kiss, his tongue moving over hers. A soft moan escaped her. His hands moved down her back and pushed her still closer to him. She could feel how excited he was and she moaned slightly again.

Ella broke the kiss and looked at him. His eyes were dark, smoldering and full of desire. “Gabriel…” she said, her voice shaking a little.  
  
“What do you say … you wanna get outta here?” he asked in a velvety tone. Ella paused for a microsecond then nodded, and once again he snapped. They were now in an extremely opulent and tacky hotel room, full of plush and gold and mirrors, with a large heart-shaped bed and even a heart-shaped hot tub off to the side. Ella actually burst out laughing.

Gabriel grinned as well. “What?” he asked with mock innocence. Ella was still laughing. “Not awesome enough for you?”

Ella spoke between chuckles. “Oh no, it’s perfect,” she said with the tiniest bit of sarcasm, repeating, “just perfect!” 

“Glad you approve. Now … where were we …” He stepped closer again and pulled her to him, kissing her again. Ella kissed him back quickly but found herself backing up, hesitating. She had actually felt a tiny bit relieved at the break from the intensity a few moments before, and some uncertainty was settling back in again.  
  
“Gabriel … this is all very sweet, and amazing. But I don’t want you to feel like you *have* to do this or something...” she trailed off.

His brows drew together. “I know,” he said, in an almost defensive tone. He paused, tilted his head. “Man, those asswipe friends really did a number on your noggin, didn’t they? Listen babe, I’m here now, with you now, because I want to be. This isn’t some pity-date hook-up. I wanted to do it.” He paused. “And I REALLY want to, now.” He gave her a suggestive smile and an eyebrow waggle. “Don’t you?”  
  
She smiled as well, tried not to blush. “Well sure … “  
  
He shrugged. “So what’s the problem? I wanted to make tonight special for you. We’re enjoying ourselves.” He looked her up and down again. “And frankly, you look amazing.” He gave an appreciative, lustful look to drive the point home, and she laughed, feeling warm again. “Of course I cleaned up pretty nicely myself,” he added.  
  
“Oh you definitely did,” she said in a very flirty tone.  
  
“Well then, stop acting like someone’s twisting my arm or something.” He smiled. “I like you, sweet cheeks. I wouldn’t have stopped over to wish you a happy birthday if I didn’t. And if our Vegas date made me like you even MORE—” he gave another suggestive look “—well I’m all for submitting to the universe’s wishes. Whether it’s just for tonight, or, you know, a fun, ongoing thing.”

Ella smiled at him, touched by how sweet and sincere he was being, even in the midst of frisky flirtiness and seduction. “You’re something else, you know that? Best thing about today, for sure. Actually, the best thing in a long time. “  
  
“Well flattery will get you everywhere,” he said playfully and she laughed. He took her hands in his, stepped a tiny bit closer. “So, tell you what, birthday girl’s choice of what’s next. We can hit a casino or two, slip into the hot tub, take a long, fun tumble in the bed… you pick the order. Tumble, casino, hot tub? Or …. casino, hot tub, tumble? Or—”

“Okay, I get it,” she laughed again.  
  
“We can even stay another day if you’re free. Hit up an awesome breakfast buffet tomorrow. Then same thing … casino, bed, hot tub, yada yada, lather, rinse, repeat … literally and figuratively…” his eyebrows waggled again, and she giggled.  
  
“Tell you what…” she said. “You snap up another bottle of champagne, let’s cozy up on the bed and drink it, and I’ll make my decision what comes first.” He gave her a risqué look when she said “comes”, then snapped up a bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other. Ella gave him an adoring look, thanking her lucky stars he had paid her a visit tonight. _Best birthday ever... with the best still to come._


End file.
